Exception to the rule?
by Swiffer Doodle
Summary: Mike decides to take a job at his local pizzeria and must prove his trustworthiness or die at the hands of the animatronics.
Mike awoke to the familiar sound of dripping water and the usual variety of noises emanating from the neighboring apartments surrounding him.

Mike had always feared living like this, being confined to the drab life of a college student with no money to his or his families name. That paired with his mounting loneliness and fear of having to give up on his ambitions of studying sociology as he now knows it's an overcrowded field with an ungodly amount of competition.

"Oh joyous day" Mike muttered cynically to himself with a smirk.

Mike gradually lifted himself from bed which can only be described as a exhumation. He sauntered over to the fringe and inspected the void which stared back at him. Mike stared at the empty fringe trying to will food into existence before giving up and sitting back down onto the bed.

"Nose to the grindstone then". Mike said as he walked over to a half crumpled newspaper and examined the jobs sections in his town.

"Flower Shop clerk, Taxi driver, Walmart janitor". Each option increased in their lack of appeal. However at this point Mike was getting desperate and would take anything that didn't cut into his time in almost closed the newspaper when he glanced at an add for a local children's pizzeria job description

"Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria" The name brought back fond memories of going there as a kid, before his parents lost all their money and had to cut back on such luxuries. "12-6 AM", Night guard". This was a pretty good deal in Mike's eyes. He could work in a job that wasn't going to require much effort, he works at a time when he obviously wasn't needed for school, and he didn't have to be seen in a kids pizzeria. This was almost too good. The he had to admit the line about not taking responsibility for dismemberment didn't exactly make him feel like jumping for the offer. But Mike brushed aside his worries and decided to take advantage of his luck and calling the pizzeria. He was met with a feminine voice on the other end

"Hello, how may I help you?".

"Hello, my names Mike Schmidt, I'm calling to inquire on the topic of the night guard position that I assume is still open".

The sentence amused Mike immensely because of how different he talked to virtually everybody else. Mike was no stranger to the more vulgar side of the english language and he wasn't particularly reluctant to use it. But when begging for a job, it's always important to sound as posh and polished as possible.

"Okay, one moment please" was the response on the other end.

Mike couldn't help but notice the pause in the return and that the chipper in her voice was suddenly absent.

She returned soon and told mike to come by the pizzeria for an impromptu interview. "Right now?" Was Mike's dumbfounded response.

"Is that a problem?"

Mike quickly composed himself and promised to be down there in 15 minutes. He quickly threw on his best looking clothing which almost admittedly almost didn't look good enough to even bother using. "I should probably get this fucking thing cleaned next time". Mike said then hurriedly rushed to the pizzeria and remembered to straighten himself up before entering the noisy building.

The first thing that struck him was the smell, and noise, but mostly the smell. The kids were wreaking havoc unto the pizzeria and the sweaty parents running after their kids didn't help in either department. But Mike had to admit it did bring a small grin to his lips to see such raw childhood happiness in full swing. Finally Mike's gaze drifted unto the singing animatronics that was the main attraction for the business. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, from what Mike could remember as a kid. The gang looked pretty active and vibrant for robots, however Mike could see the grime build up in some places. Can't the staff clean them once and awhile? Mike was broken from his stupor by a employee who tapped his shoulder for his attention.

"Uh, sir can I help you with something?"

The kid eyed Mike quizzically and that's when Mike realized just out of place he looked. Fully clad in a crumpled long black suite and orange tie, he was more than happy to get out of site and explain why he was there.

"Yeah, I'm here for the night guard position. I was told to come by right away."

The guys expression changed instantly to a look of realization. "Oh, Ok right this way."

As Mike followed the lanky teen down a corridor he couldn't help but notice red curtain with a out of order sign collecting dust in front. Mike's memory brought back to him the memories of the performer that once inhabited this stage all those years ago. Mike felt a bit sad that foxy want performing anymore. What happened to you? Mike thought to himself. Deciding not to dwell on it too long he followed the employee down until he reached a door labeled only with an emboldened EMPLOYEES ONLY sign hanging from the top of the door. Mike was ushered in and sat in front of the rickety wooden desk.

Mike though, was perplexed by the person behind the desk. The teen who had ushered him in sat their with a sad look on his face before addressing mike's obvious question. "The boss is a little busy at the moment and asked me to fill in".

The boss? Mike was about to question the guy's choice of words, but thought better of it. Instead he opted for the more sophisticated response of "oh, ok". The teen carried on with the interview and asked for Mike's resume. After Mike handed the pages of sparse details over to the kid, he took a quick couple glances and gave a forced smile at Mike.

"Well Mike, I think you got yourself a job"

 **** **Later that night**

"Well that was the easiest job interview I've ever had" Mike mused to himself as he drove down the abandoned street leading to the pizzeria. He pulled into the parking lot and used the keys he was given to unlock the door. He once more glanced around the building before exploring the place.

"Better get a feel for the place before my shift starts" Mike said to himself. He glanced at the clock to check how much time he had to fool around. The run down clock next to the stage read 11:15. Mike eventually got bored of looking around the building and refused to return to his creepy office excuse of a security station.

"Blast doors, really?", "and fucking plexi glass, it's a goddamn kids pizzeria!".

Mike sauntered over to stage and lifted himself up before getting a closer look at the band. He was surprised by how bad they smelled let alone looked up close. Mike felt a little responsible for them, being their so called protector and all, so he went to do a quick clean up for the on the guys.

He said nothing while taking a dish rag and bucket and carefully washing over the animatronics, careful not to get water in their joints. Once finished he stepped back and admired his work.

"Much better"

Glancing once again at the clock he read 11:50. He turned back to the band and gave a somewhat sarcastic salute before turning and starting towards his office. However before he could get far he eyed the pirate cove and mentally berated himself for forgetting the , is he even still there. Mike went to check and was greeted to the near empty cove and foxy curled into a sitting position against a wall at the far side. A small frown appeared on Mike's lips. He felt sorry for the decommissioned pirate.

"It's ok foxy i'll clean you too when I finish my shift"

Mike then turned and began his walk down the dark corridor to the security office. Unbeknownst to him three pairs of eyes followed him as he walked to what they thought to be his deathbed.

As Mike was starting to get comfortable in the office the clock chime, signaling the beginning of his shift. Mike glanced to his right and found a electronic tablet lying on a small cautiously picked up the device and found that it was hooked up to the cameras around the complex.

"Let's see what we got. Stage, backroom, bathroom, corridors, and even an outside view of the pizzeria."

And with that thought Mike heard the small phone on the desk started ringing with a sort of urgency.

" _Hello, Hello"_

 _-thanks for reading and feel free comment your opinion and critique. The next chapter will be out soon thx_


End file.
